Alagaesia on Earth
by Woodsballer
Summary: Arya makes a mistake and sends Saphira's egg to earth, where she hatches to a boy. Now, he must return Saphira to her true rider. COMPLETE
1. Opening

Disclaimer: Eragon and related characters are mine

**Disclaimer: **_**Eragon **_**and related characters are not mine. Any characters not mentioned in the book are mine (any resemblance to another's character is coincidental). Other things mentioned later aren't mine, but I don't want to give any plot spoilers.**

**Alagaësia on Earth**

The mountains of Montana were a lovely place to live. To Adam Shorten, they seemed like a type of Palancar Valley: secluded from the world. Not much happened around here, but that was the way he liked it.

At the moment, Adam was sitting in the woods a good ways from his house. He was the self-proclaimed biggest _Eragon_ fan. His room was littered with posters, figurines, and the like. The computer at home was full of _Eragon_ fanfics that he had typed up. And thus we come back to the present, with Adam sitting in the woods dreaming of new story ideas. In his lap were a note pad and the book opened to the intro, his favorite section. The sun was just above Hershing Peak; dinner would be ready soon. He read the section over again.

"_As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hand was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, 'Garjzla!'_

"_A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished."_

At that moment, a bright green flash burst into life only yards in front of Adam. He covered his eyes and felt heat burn at his uncovered arms. And just as quickly, the light faded.

Adam slowly lowered his arm. Directly in front of him, an area of the forest had been burnt bare of grass and bark. At the center sat a smoldering blue stone with small white veins running through it.

He looked back down at the book in his lap. _"No, it can't be."_ He put the book and note pad down and slowly crawled to the blacked earth. Tentatively, he touched the stone. It was cool to the touch, yet it somehow emanated a gentle warmth. Adam tapped the stone; it gave off a perfect note that rang softly. _"This can't be happening."_ He looked around. There wouldn't be anyone close to these parts aside from neighbors camping. Finally reaching a decision, he picked up the stone and collected his books. At least it would make a nice souvenir.

Adam took the fifteen minute walk back to his house quickly. His family lived in the woods in the Hershing Valley. There was only one town in the whole valley, with a meager population of seventy. Coincidentally, Christopher Paolini's house was only a fifteen minute drive away.

He arrived home just as the last light was fading. Adam peaked inside. He didn't want his mom to see the "stone" or she might ask questions. No one was in the dining room, so he skidded through it and the living room and up the stairs into his room. After examining the stone one last time, he put it under his pillow and went downstairs.

The family meal passed normally. Dad arrived home from work just as Adam and his sisters were going up to do whatever in their rooms. Adam popped in Halo 2 and started a new online match. Two hours melted away. The next time he checked his watch it was 9:40. He opened his window blinds. The moon was full over the valley, letting in a soft blue light.

A small cracking sound broke the stillness. Adam looked down at his pillow, which was where the sound had come from. He swept the pillow away. The stone was rocking and a small section on one end was pumping in and out, each thrust sending more cracks threw the surface. Adam stepped back, not sure what was happening. With one last rock, the stone burst, and a small creature was left lying in its place. Adam tried to examine it in the moon light. _"Long neck. Tail. And wings. Oh, lord…" _It was a baby dragon.

Adam's mind began to race. _"This has to be Saphira. But that's impossible. _Eragon_ was only a story. And its rider isn't here…"_ Then it hit him. _"She thinks I'm her rider!"_

The dragon moved its neck and began to examine its surroundings. Then it looked up and met Adam square in the eye. He inhaled sharply and froze. The dragon slowly tried to stand on wobbly legs, only to fall on its chest. It tried again, this time able to stand on its own. It let out a chirp.

Adam smiled. _"This whole thing has to be a dream. Well, if it is, I might as well play along." _Adam reached out his right hand slowly. The dragon craned its neck and sniffed his hand. Then slowly moved its head up and brushed its nose against his palm.

A cold pain lanced up his arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. His entire arms burned and it felt like his chest was on fire.

"Adam?" his mom called. He didn't hear her.

Adam rolled on the floor for several minutes, but it felt like hours in his agonized state. When his mind finally began to calm he berated himself. _"I should have remembered about that."_ He slowly and slightly painfully pulled his hand up into his view. In the center of his palm was a glowing silver oval, the gedwëy ignasia. _"Wait a minute. You can't get hurt in dreams," _he realized. This was actually happening.

His father knocked on the door. "You o.k., Adam?"

"Fine," he managed to say with a little difficulty.

"Can I come in?"

He looked for Saphira. She was on his bedpost, looking up at the moon. _"This is going to be interesting." _He pushed himself up onto his bed and Saphira jumped down and lay on his lap."Sure, but don't be shocked by what you see."

His father opened the door, took one look, and almost screamed his head off. "What is that thing?"

"Dad, meet Saphira." His father had gone to see the movie with him, so he would know the name.

"That's impossible."

"Well, apparently it's not." In Adam's head, he could faintly feel something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like some kind of second entity trying to connect with his. He welcomed it, knowing that it was her. "I can already feel her thoughts. And she's hungry." Saphira chirped.

"Son, maybe you would should explain everything to me."

Adam proceeded to explain what happened in the woods and Saphira's hatching. His father took it in without a word. "Well, this is really something. You're completely bonded with that thing?"

"HER name is Saphira. And yes."

He thought for a moment. Adam now noticed the women of the house standing at the door. His younger sister, Anna, was ogling over "the cute dragon."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "But SHE stays outside."

Adam gently put Saphira on the bed and leapt up to hug his dad. After that he picked Saphira up again. "Mom, we have meat, right?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Adam fed the pieces of meat that his mother cut to Saphira, which she quickly gulped down. After a few pounds, her belly was bulging. She let out a tired sigh and laid her head down over the crook in Adam's elbow. "I think we'll get to bed," he told his mother.

Together, they went up stairs. Adam set Saphira down softly, and then lay down next to her. He suddenly realized just how tired he was. He stroked Saphira's neck, avoiding the spines. Within moments, he was sound asleep.

_His dream was of a dark forest. A lone figure ran through the trees, long dark hair billowing out behind her. A massive fire burst up in her path, forcing her to grind to a halt. A lock of hair fell away to reveal long, pointed ears. She was an elf. _

_A flash, and she was on the ground, unconscious. A man stood over her. His nails were long and his hair was blood red. His arm was stretched over the elf, his fist clenched. The elf began to rise off the ground. Then another flash and everything went black._

Adam groggily turned his head. The bedside clock read 8:00. _"Man that was one weird dream. First a dragon, and then a dream within a dream about Arya." _He felt something warm in his arm. He looked down to see Saphira's head resting lightly on his chest. _"Oh, right. She's real."_

Saphira's eyes flitted open. She chirped, slowly stood, and stretched her wings out wide. With a quick leap, she landed on the floor. When Adam didn't follow, she jumped up and down, chirping and squawking. "All right, I'm up." He pushed the covers aside and stood up. Saphira began to jump joyfully. "Come on." Adam reached down, picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He remembered Eragon carrying Saphira that way when she was young. Saphira wrapped her tail around Adam's neck and sat, claws slightly digging in. They wandered outside, welcoming the warm sun and the new day.

The next few weeks were full for Adam. Along with his chores, he spent a lot of time with Saphira in the woods. Most of the time, they would sit in the woods while Adam talked or play, fighting over a stick.

True to the book, Saphira grew extremely quickly. She began hunting after only a week. Soon she was hunting full deer; there was a strict "no hunting" law, but Adam doubted that applied to dragons. At the end of three weeks, she was longer than Adam was tall, and he stood at 5'9". He figured that she would soon be able to communicate with words. He was already able to find her anywhere in the valley and knew what she was doing at all times.

There was also one other point that lingered on Adam's mind. What was happening in Alagaësia if Saphira was here? Eragon would probably still be on the farm with Garrow, but what of Arya. She would be stuck in Gilead with Durza. No one would be at Farthen Dür to aid the Varden. Adam had spent much time reviewing time paradoxes, and opinions of them were varied. Some said one could not change the past, as one's changes would have created the present. Others said changes were possible. After contemplating it, Adam arrived at a fact that he didn't really like. The book, if it was an actual account of another dimension, would happen. Therefore, Adam and Saphira would somehow have to get to Alagaësia and return Saphira's egg to Eragon. Else, who knows what would happen when the two dimensions crossed. _"If I do this, I'll lose Saphira."_ He watched as she went about sharpening her claws on a nearby tree. _"It would be best for Alagaësia. At least I'll have some time with her."_ And so he began to plan how to go about jumping dimensions to Alagaësia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

**The Situation gets Complicated**

Adam concentrated on the stone that rested in his palm. All of his attention was on that and trying to find the magic somewhere in his mind. When he thought he had it, he uttered the words. "Stenr reisa." Nothing happened. He dropped the stone and let out a sigh. This was the tenth time his attempt had failed. "_Why can't I get this?"_

"_Relax,"_ Saphira told him. _"It will come in time."_

Saphira had been able to talk with Adam for close to a week now. Today she was 42 days old. He was surprised that they had been able to keep Saphira hidden for so long, but it would not be able to last much longer. Even if they tried, someone was going to see them when they started flying. Adam and his mother had spent a week creating a special saddle. It was essentially a large horse saddle, with tight loops for Adam's feet and strips of leather with plastic coverings for handgrips. Adam hoped that these would allow him to stay on Saphira when she did flips and tight turns.

Every moment they could they spent together. Eragon had tried to do some improvised sword training, but couldn't really do much without a real trainer. He occasionally sat in the woods, listening to the animals and reaching out to them telepathically. It was incredible, being able to speak with his mind. Conversations that would take almost 20 minutes could be done in only 5. The emotions they shared were amazing as well. At times, Saphira had overwhelmed him when her emotions lapped over his own. He had since learned to control it more. But they still never lost contact, even when Saphira was in her cave, a few minutes walk up the mountain.

"Adam, come here! Quick!" His mother was calling from the house.

Adam stood up and dusted himself off. _"Will you be all right?"_

"_Of course."_

He jogged quickly back to his house. When he came in his mother pointed at the television. "Take a look."

The TV was on a local news channel. It was showing a tree that had been ripped to shreds. "Locals are reporting more sightings of what appear to be remains of some large creature. Many trees like the ones shown have been found throughout the valley along with what look like large dung piles. Scientists are still trying to figure out what type of animal it could have originated from, but results are proving difficult to find. More on this story to follow." Adam shut the television off. "Well, so much for keeping Saphira secret."

"_We knew it would happen eventually."_

"_True."_

"What are you going to do now?" his mother asked. He had already discussed his plan of going to Alagaësia with her.

"I'm not sure. We can't really do anything until I've developed my magic skills."

Just then his father walked in the door. "Adam, I think we have a problem."

"We've already seen the news report," his mother said.

"It's not that. Some coworkers are saying that a few government guys have been asking question around town. They're asking about some kind of energy releases and about Saphira, though they still don't know about her."

"_It's probably from when Saphira's egg came. There would have had to have been some kind of energy output,"_ Adam thought.

There was a knock at the door. Adam's father went over and looked out the peep hole. He looked back at Adam. "Let me handle this."

He opened the door and two men in blue suits were standing on the porch. "Is this the Shorten residence?" one asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Haring. This is Detective Meade. We would like to ask you a few questions."

Dad let them in and everyone moved to the living room. Adam leaned against the door post while his parents and the detectives sat on the couch. "How can we help you?" his father asked.

The one who was named Haring started off. "We are going to get right to the point. About a month ago, one of our satellites read a major energy burst coming from the woods near here. It also picked up another burst of the same magnitude a few days ago."

Adam perked up. _"Do you think something else came over?"_

"_It's possible, but highly unlikely. We should listen to everything before we make a judgment."_

"What's so strange about that?" his mother asked.

"Well, each burst released about the energy equivalent of an atomic bomb, yet it was confined to a few square yards of space with hardly any residual effects. Something of that size had to have had some kind of effect."

"Did you notice anything happen a few days ago?" Meade asked.

"No," both parents said.

Meade checked his notes. "Have you seen anything of the large creature around these parts?"

"What does that have to do with the energy readings?" Adam's dad asked.

"Well, nothing really. We are simply investigating any and all anomalies here for any connections."

"_They're going to find us. I just know it,"_ Adam thought.

"_Relax. As long as you don't do anything to give them ideas they won't suspect anything."_

Adam turned and left the house. The sun was beginning to set. He wanted to get away and try magic a few more times. He began to walk up the mountain.

"_Adam, one of the men is following you."_

Adam almost turned around but held himself. _"Thanks, Saphira. I think we should ask him a few questions of our own."_ He turned slightly so that he now walked parallel with the slope. He wound around a few trees and walked around a brush pile, then dropped out of view. After playing paintball for several years, Adam could hide himself well. He watched as the man, who appeared to be Haring, stalked through the woods. He looked confused. Just as he approached the brush pile, Adam stood suddenly. "Can I help you?"

Haring jumped, instinctively reaching into his jacket. "Woh. You shouldn't do stuff like that."

"Why were you following me?"

Haring fixed his suit. "I…was…merely going for a walk to enjoy the fresh air. I don't get out into the mountains that much." A glint entered his eye. "Why are you out here?"

"Same reason." He held a steady stare.

"Sure you are. I saw your hand." Adam pulled his hand back a bit. "Is that a birthmark or something?"

"Yeah."

"Strange. It has a striking resemblance to something in a book. The gedwëy ignasia."

"Meaning 'shining palm.' The mark of an Alagaësian dragonrider."

"So you have read it also." Haring began to pace. "I can't help but wonder. All of this is very similar to that book in a way. A sudden burst of energy for no apparent reason, a large creature suddenly appearing, a boy with what looks like the mark of a rider." He stopped and looked Adam in the eye. "Does it seem strange to you?"

"It is strange that you would think a fictional tale may be real."

"I am not implying that in any way. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Maybe you should leave," Adam said, starting to get a little more than annoyed.

"Why? The night is young and I still have more questions."

Without thinking, Adam threw up his hand. "Eitha."

Haring fell back against a tree as the magic shoved him. Adam stood in shock, his hand glowing. His breathing was labored, although he only used a small part of his strength.

Haring recovered and dusted himself off. "Very interesting." Checking his watch, he turned to leave. "We will meet again, Shur'tugal."

Adam stood and watched him leave.

"_That was reckless,"_ Saphira scolded. _"You shouldn't have done that."_

"_How was I to know I would actually use magic?"_ He looked at his hand. The mark had faded back into its plain silver oval. _"Well, thankfully, there probably isn't a person in the world that will listen to him."_

Haring sat into the car seat next to Meade. "Learn anything interesting?" Meade asked.

"Yes. This operation just got very complicated."

Over the next few days, Adam's strength and magic ability seemed to increase exponentially. He was soon able to do a number of tasks with magic alone. He would often need a bit of Saphira's help for the major tasks, like lifting himself up into the air, but he was growing swiftly.

On Saphira's 50th day, Adam decided to try and scry Alagaësia, although he probably wouldn't since he had not seen it yet. Adam sat on the side of a small brook not far from Saphira's cave. Saphira was sitting behind him. _"I may need your help. Scrying is supposed to drain your strength quickly."_

"_I will aid if needed."_

Adam tried to picture Carvahall, which he thought would be his best chance, as best he could. He then knelt over the water, reached for the magic, and spoke "draumr kópa." The water became perfectly smooth and dark. Then an image slowly came into focus. It was a village in a valley, with a river running along side. _"Wow! I did it! But how could I if I haven't seen Carvahall?"_ Adam lost his concentration and the image faded. He felt a little tired, but it wasn't anything serious.

"_Perhaps I can try scrying Brom. He should be able to give me some more information." _Again, he tried to make an image of Brom from what he had read in the book. When he spoke the words, an image of an old man sitting in a dimly lit home crept onto the water. _"Incredible. I wonder…"_ Adam reached out, trying to find another mind in the picture. His strength began to dwindle, but Saphira melded her strength with his. Just then, he brushed against something. _"Brom, is that you?"_

In the image, the man gave a start. _"Who is that?"_

"_Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal."_

Brom's face became even more distorted. _"Where are you?"_

"_It is a long story. I will try to talk quickly." _ Adam explained everything as quickly as he could, including his plan. When he finished, Brom looked troubled.

"_This is quite unsettling. I have only heard of this occurring once in the world's history. There should be a way for you to travel here, but it is very dangerous."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Traveling dimensions is tricky business. One can leave his dimension with relative ease, but in order to find another dimension, he must have a beacon of some kind to guide him in." _ Brom thought for a moment. _"If you give me some time, I can get to the Varden and arrange for your arrival."_

"_Thank you, Brom." _Just as Adam was about to sever the connection, he thought of something. _"Has there ever been someone who could use magic in ways other than the Ancient language?"_

Again Brom thought. _"I am only aware of one such incident. The man was Othios the Strange. He was able to use magic by using hand signs and could last days in battle. If memory serves correctly, he called it 'chakra,' and theorized that it and magic were two forms of the same thing. He was the only person who could do it, though."_

"_Thank you for your help. I will get up with you in two weeks to check your progress."_

"_I should be ready by then."_ Through the image, Brom was already packing. _"You should know. Galbatorix will try to find you. Even if you are in another dimension, you should be cautious."_

"_I will. Fare well."_ Adam cut the contact just as his strength was about to give. He fell to the ground, breathing and sweating heavily.

"_Are you all right?"_ Saphira asked.

"_Fine."_ He pushed himself onto his knees. _"I think I know what the second energy burst was."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Ra'zac. Galbatorix probably sent them here to find and kill us."_

"_But beings cannot cross dimensions without a beacon."_

"_My guess is that they used you as a beacon." _ Adam was now able to sit up. _"If I'm right, then we now have two groups to watch out for: the Ra'zac and the U.S. government."_

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Chakra is taken from something else and may seem stupid just throwing it in. But I figured that since Adam's not like all the other riders, he should have his own style. (Disclaimer to be found in next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**Joy and Sorrow**

Adam's training had gotten more intense over several weeks. He began training with swords with his father and continued to grow more adept at both magic and chakra, though he still had some difficulty controlling it. He was soon able to pull of jutsu straight from _Naruto _thanks to the internet, though so far he could only do Shadow Possession of one person, Concealment, and chakra-aided running/punching. His Shadow Clone jutsu still needed work; he couldn't get the form quite right.

He had talked with Brom once more, getting the necessary words for dimensional travel. But in order for his full plan to work, he needed more information. Information that only one with all of Alagaësia's knowledge could give him.

And now the day had come.

Adam ran out of the house, carrying Saphira's saddle. She softly glided down to meet him. As soon as she landed, he began to wrap the leather around her belly. _"Shall we show off this age's first dragon?"_

"_Yes, lets."_

"Be careful," his mother yelled.

"Relax, mom," he called back as he attached the final strap. With a practiced chakra jump, he slipped his feet into the holders. After getting comfortable, he told Saphira to go.

"_Hold on."_ She violently jumped into the air and beat her wings, almost throwing him off her back. She bugled, long and loud. Adam imagined that everyone in the county could hear it. The rush was incredible, even more exciting then his first roller coaster. The feel of open air with no restraints thrilled him. Saphira flew between the mountains, twisting and occasionally flipping.

"_Can we meld minds, like Eragon did? I would like to feel what it is like to fly as a dragon."_

"_Absolutely." _

Adam felt Saphira gently pull at his mind. He let himself go, and then opened his eyes to see the world through Saphira's eyes. Everything appeared blue and the trees were sharp. She beat her wings and Adam felt the muscles tense and relax. Her tail moved gently, acting as her guide. The feeling of a dragon's body was very empowering to Adam.

"_Let's get some speed."_

Without responding, they flew high into the air, past the clouds and into the sun. The warmth felt glorious against their scales. Then they closed their wings, letting their bodies fall. They roared with excitement as they continued to gain speed. The mountains came up quickly, and they reopened their wings, swiftly gliding over a collection of houses.

Adam again felt his mind get gently pulled, and then found himself in his own body. _"That was incredible. I wish we could fly forever."_

"_It is amazing. We should fly every day now that we have no fear of being discovered."_

"_I agree."_ Adam scanned the ground, trying to get his bearings. He saw a town ahead and recognized it as Arnhem. They were pretty close to their destination. _"Fly to that mountain over there. You can land a little off while I go get him."_

Saphira flew in low and landed in a small clearing about two hundred yards from a small cottage. Adam dismounted and ran softly through the woods. As he got to the house, he regained his breath and knocked on the door. A woman of about 30 years answered. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi. I'm looking for Christopher Paolini. Is he here?"

"Why, yes." The woman turned around. "Chris, you have a guest." She looked at Adam again. "Please, come in."

Adam walked inside. The house was typical of the area: wooden walls, some outdoor-themed décor, etc. Chris came walking down a staircase on the far side of the room. He came over. "Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is," Adam said, shaking Chris' hand. "But we need to do it outside, in private."

"All right. Lead on."

Together they walked back out into the woods. When they were about 70 yards from the house, Adam turned and faced Christopher. "What I'm about to tell you may seem weird, even crazy, but please take it and try to believe me."

"Ok," he said with a strange look.

Adam took a deep breathe. "Ok, I'm sure you've heard about some big creature in the woods a few valley's over." Chris nodded. "Well, that animal is a dragon. Or more specifically, it's Saphira."

Chris stood motionless for a moment. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I told you it would sound crazy."

"Well, you got that part right."

"Would it help if I said it in the Ancient language?"

He laughed. "What good would that do? The laws don't apply here."

Adam held up his palm, showing the gedwëy ignasia. "They do for a dragonrider."

Chris just shrugged. "So you painted your hand silver. I'm flattered that you enjoyed my story, but I must be going."

"What do I have to do to convince you? Use magic?"

"It would be a start."

Adam didn't realize how high his temper had gotten. He calmed himself and reached for the magic. "Stenr reisa." Several rocks around them rose into the air. "Brisingr." All of the rocks lit fire, burning in mid-air. Adam released the magic and the rocks fell back to the ground.

Chris smiled and laughed slightly. "Well, that was quite a show. But any good magician can do that."

"Fine." _"Saphira, you can come now."_ "Would you like to meet the one you've been writing about?"

Chris laughed again. "This I gotta see."

Just then, Saphira landed gently on the ground only yards behind Chris. He turned, took one look at her, and fell sprawling on the ground.

"Chris, meet Saphira."

Christopher slowly stood back up, shaking his head the whole time. "This can't be possible." He slowly took a few steps forward and placed a shaking hand on Saphira's neck. "Wow." He looked at Adam. "How did this happen?"

Adam retold his story. Chris listened carefully to everything, but stopped him when he got to the part about going back in time. "Do you have the words or skill for that? Is it even possible?"

"That's what I need you to tell me." Chris looked puzzled. "The best I can figure is that you were looking into Alagaësia from the start of your story. So, you should be able to tell me everything I need to know."

"But how?"

"I don't know." Adam took another deep breathe to calm himself. "Just answer this question with whatever you think works. What must be done to go back in time? Try not to second guess yourself; say whatever first comes to mind."

Chris thought. "This is weird, but you have to do it in a full moon's light. The words are 'Eka eitha unto du vrëdo cun myre.' That's the best I can give you. Couldn't you just ask Brom about it?"

"I had no guarantee he would know anything. Besides, I didn't have enough strength to hold the connection long enough to ask him."

Chris looked again at Saphira. "It is an honor to meet you, great dragon."

"_I like him."_

"_Only because he flatters you."_

"_Your point being…?"_

Adam walked over to Saphira's side. "Well, thank you for your help, but we must be going."

"Wait," Chris said. "What should I say if anyone should come asking me about this?"

"The truth," he said flatly. "Atra esterní ono thelduin." With that, Saphira leapt into the air.

"_Shall we return?"_

"_Yes. It is getting late and I'm tired."_

They flew silently through the light of the setting sun. Saphira softly flew into the entrance of Hershing Valley. _"Adam, the men are back."_

"_You mean the government men?"_

"_Yes."_

"Skulblakas ven." Adam's eyes changed, linking his vision with Saphira's. He looked down to his house. As she had said, there was a car in their driveway and two men in suits were in front of the house. _"Fly low to your cave. I'm not sure I want them knowing of you just yet."_

"_Very well."_

Saphira fell low over the trees and staid in the shadows up the mountainside. She settled into her cave while Adam ran down the slope to the house. He walked around to see Haring and Meade just standing in front of their car. Haring waved. "Hello, dragonrider. Have a nice flight?"

Adam felt a prick on his neck. He slapped it, thinking it was a bug. Instead he found a small dart. Suddenly, his vision became extremely clouded and his muscles began to get very weak. He fell to the ground, exhausted. He could just see Haring walk up to him. "Enjoy your nap." Then his vision faded completely and Adam fell into unconsciousness.

Adam awoke with a start. Sweat rolled down his brow and his breathing was heavy.

He was sitting on a cot in a small white room. Bars made up one wall and the rest were blank. _"Where am I?"_ He brushed some sleepers out of his eye as he stood and walked to the bars. Two men were standing across a hall, looking in. One reached to a radio on his shoulder and hit a button. "Where am I?" he asked one guard. The man did nothing. "Answer me." Adam tried to summon the magic, but couldn't. _"They must have drugged me."_

A man came from the side of the hall. It was Haring. "Hello."

"Why are you holding me here? Where's Saphira?"

"Please relax. She won't be harmed."

"You have no right to hold us!"

Haring smiled. "On the contrary. You have been deemed dangerous by my officials. We cannot risk having a beast like your dragon loose."

"But you know what Saphira is like. She wouldn't attack unless she needed to."

"My superiors don't see it that way. Believe me, I didn't want this to happen this way…at first."

"_He's up to something."_ Adam tried to reach out with his mind. It was difficult because of the drug and required a lot of concentration, but he soon got into Haring's mind. He searched until he found it…and gasped. "You're going to breed her?"

"It will take time, perhaps years, but with dragons, think of what we could do?"

"Why would you do this? What's in it for you?"

He smiled again. "The first egg."

Adam hit the bars. "You're a sick man!"

The guards pulled out pistols and aimed them at Adam. Haring laughed. "If you agree to cooperate, then we will let you go. If not, you can stay in that cell." He looked at a guard. "If he tries magic, tranquilize him." He turned to leave, but looked back. "You should be thanking us. If we hadn't gotten there, the Ra'zac would have killed you both." With a flourish, he walked off down the hall.

Adam walked back to the cot. _"I've got to do something." _He reached out, searching the building, trying to find Saphira. He found her on the far side of the complex. _"Saphira, are you alright?"_

"_For now. What about you?"_

"_They've drugged me. I can't use magic. I will try to figure out a way to get us out. Brom is supposed to have the beacon prepared by now. What have they been doing?"_

"_They took some blood, but nothing more. I am bound in a laboratory."_

"_I will try to get you out soon." _There wasn't much to do until he was able to use magic again. So he sat down on the cot, formed a hand sign, and began to slowly convert energy to chakra while devising a plan.

An hour later, he was completely ready. He had searched the area and made an accurate enough mental model to go by. The only problem was that his plan pivoted on the need to use a clone, something he had not been able to do before. _"I'll just have to try and hope."_

He opened his eyes. The guards were still there, but they seemed much more relaxed. He changed the seal to a two-fingered cross. "Shadow clone." There was a puff of smoke in front of the guards, and two fists flew out and connected with the men's heads, throwing them back against the wall. The smoke cleared as the men fell into a pile. The clone was not too bad. The feet were slightly crooked and there were a few fingers missing, but it would probably be good enough to throw them off. The clone ran off to the right without hesitation.

Adam walked up to the door and placed his hand on the lock. "Ma'mor." The lock slid open and the door swung out. He then made a few more quick seals. "Concealment." To anyone that would have happened to see him, it would have looked as if he vanished into thin air.

Haring was in the main security center. "Sir," a nearby guard called. "The boy has escaped. He is currently going down corridor 10."

"That's not even going in the right direction," Meade answered, who was right beside Haring.

"No, he knows that's the wrong way."

"What?" Meade looked questioningly at his partner.

"He's thinking like a rider. He wants us to follow him into some kind of trap." Haring brought up a radio. "Security squads 2 and 6, meet me at lab 5." He then turned to the door. "Send a few squads after him while I wait at his final destination."

Adam ran through the halls quickly, only stopping to let men run past him, oblivious to his presence. He eventually reached the room where Saphira was. "Skulblakas ven." He looked through the walls. Ten men were on the other side with guns trained at the door, along with Haring. Saphira was strapped to the floor in the center of the room. _"What to do, what to do? Think like a ninja." _He formed the Shadow clone seal again and another clone formed in front of the door, but in plain view. He made the clone push the button to open the door.

The door slid open and Adam ran through, only to stop at the end of ten guns. "Brilliant job, son," Haring said behind the wall of guards. "I didn't expect you to get here this quickly. But it's over. Just turn around and go back to your cell."

"No. You are going to let us go."

"Wrong." _"There's something different about him," _Haring thought. _"He doesn't quite seem himself."_ He looked down at Adam's hand, which was curled into a fist, then did a double-take. There were only three fingers. "Tranquilize him!"

The guards fired. Adam pulled his arms up to protect himself. The darts struck his arms and chest. But then he exploded into a cloud of smoke. Every guard jumped and looked for the boy who was supposed to be on the ground.

"Jierda!"

The guards were shoved out the door and the metal slid closed, leaving Haring alone. He spun around and saw Adam standing over a panel next to Saphira. He was in utter shock. He had just seen Adam get tranquilized and then vanish. Now he was standing on the other side of the room? How was that possible? "What is this? Some kind of rider trick?"

"No. It's a ninja trick."

A soft voice muttered from just behind Haring's back. "Slytha." Haring couldn't react; he just collapsed into a deep sleep.

Adam (that is, the real one) jumped onto Saphira while the clone at the panel unlatched the restraints and opened a set of large doors in the wall. Saphira threw up her head and let out a mighty roar. _"Finally. My muscles were beginning to get sore."_

"_Let's get out of here. We need to be airborne to make the jump."_

"_Gladly."_ Saphira ran through the doors and opened her wings, catching the air and gliding into the air. Several beats later, they were high over the compound. Several sirens were going off. _"Are you sure you are strong enough to do this?"_

"_No, but together we can do it."_

"_Very well."_

"_It is going to be very cold, so be prepared."_ "Entre sunta un otr miedra." Energy drained from Adam's body until, suddenly, everything went absolutely black. Adam was startled and almost fell out of the saddle. He couldn't even see Saphira.

"_What do we do now?" _she asked.

"_We need to find the beacon. But hurry, there is no oxygen here."_ Together, they reached out in all directions, mentally searching for the beacon. Adam could feel his lungs begging for air and his skin was getting chills from the extreme cold. Finally, they found it. It was little more than a very faint presence in the far distance. They grasped it and pulled themselves towards it. Adam became light-headed and he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

A sudden light forced Adam to shut his eyes. He opened his mouth and air rushed into his lungs. He fell against Saphira's scales, exhausted from the effort he had just given. The lack of energy was taking its toll. Adam could feel sleep overcoming him. But just before he did, he opened his eyes and saw a large mountain range all around him. _"We made it."_

**A/N: Quick disclaimer. Chakra and the named jutsu aren't mine. (Phooey) Some of the magic words I had to make up to fit the situation, but it worked out all right. Kind of a long chapter for me, but I figured I should have gotten all of the events for this section in one chapter. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

**Farthen Dür**

**A/N: I realize that this is going pretty fast, and I apologize if it is too fast for your liking.**

Adam's eyes fluttered open. Memories of what had happened forced him awake. He searched the room. It was a basic rock cave. Saphira was nestled on a cushion in a small alcove and an opening led into a massive chamber. Adam swung himself off of the bed he had been lying on and walked over to the entranceway. About five feet down was a floor of solid ruby. _"The Isidar Mithrim! I'm in Farthen Dür. Wow." _He looked up to see the opening in the mountain high overhead. Light was shining through, so it was probably around midday.

Saphira stirred behind him. _"Good morning, little one."_

"Good morning, Saphira. We made it."

"_Yes, but you almost didn't. You have been asleep for two days."_

"_What? The jump must have taken more out of me then I thought."_

A sound from the entrance drew Adam's attention. There was a stout figure climbing into the cave. It had a long beard and only stood about four feet high. _"A dwarf."_

The dwarf finally got inside and bowed. "Greetings, Shur'tugal. I am Orik. On behalf of the Dwarf King, Hrothgar, welcome to Farthen Dür."

"Please, you don't need to show me any respect."

"On the contrary, sir. My king would have my head if I did not show the respect due to a dragonrider." He finally raised his head. "Ajihad has requested an audience with you as soon as possible."

Adam nodded. "Shall I meet you at the north entrance of the city?"

"That would probably be wise. But be warned, the people will probably give you much attention."

"I'm aware of that." That reminded him of something. "What of the Twins? Aren't I supposed to be examined or something?"

Orik shook his head. "Brom explained the situation in its entirety. Ajihad has allowed you in without examination due to your condition."

"That's a relief." _"I wonder if I should tell Ajihad that they are traitors."_

"_It would be wise to tell him, but only in secret."_

"Very well, we shall meet you at the golden griffons."

Orik nodded, bowed again and turned to leave.

Adam walked to Saphira. _"Things are happening so fast."_

"_Perhaps, but life often does move at a great pace."_

Adam jumped onto Saphira's back and she walked to the entrance. Orik was nowhere to be seen, probably on his way down already. Saphira jumped into the air and flew up into the mountain. Adam looked and marveled at the size of the mountain. The city, as massive as it was, didn't fill a tenth of the space. He looked down as Saphira flew in a lazy circle. People had already seen her and were gathering at the entrance. Some were pointing. _"Go slowly. I don't want to get down before Orik arrives."_

Saphira did a few laps around the city, dropping several yards with each pass. Adam eventually saw Orik standing out from the ground, waving his arms. Saphira dropped down a few yards from the people and Adam dismounted. All eyes were on them as they walked to Orik.

Orik bowed yet again and turned to the city. Without a word he began to walk toward the massive doors. Adam followed and Saphira fell into step behind him. The crowd parted around them; some seemed look with afraid faces while others looked at him with seeming adoration.

Feeling nervous, Adam waved his hand. As if setting off a trigger, the crowd erupted in applause. They continued to clap and cheer as Adam and Saphira followed Orik through the halls into the central chamber and into the side passage. The people did not follow after the main room.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a set of wooden doors with several dwarf guards on either side. The doors swung open, leading to a massive library. The group of three walked through and stopped before a desk. Behind it stood Ajihad, a tall, dark-skinned man with no hair.

The door closed behind them and Orik bowed while shuffling off to the side. Ajihad stood. "Welcome to Farthen Dür, dragonrider. I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden."

Adam bowed. "I am Adam, rider of Saphira. Thank you for allowing us to come into your magnificent city."

Ajihad smiled and nodded. "Now that pleasantries are out of the way," he said while taking a seat. "Perhaps we can get down to business." He held out a hand to two chairs in front on Adam. He sat in one, which was quite comfortable, while Saphira simply sat on her haunches behind him. "Brom has explained the situation to me in detail, yet I wish to hear the story from you, if you please."

"I would be happy to." Adam told his story again. He began with Saphira's egg appearing, going through training, and ending with their going between dimensions. He decided to skip the government part, it would probably only add complications. "Where is Brom, by the way?" he finished.

Ajihad's face paled a bit. "Brom was mortally wounded just before he arrived. He died only hours before you appeared in our skies."

Adam's face also fell. "By Urgals, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"The end of the first book ends with a massive battle between the Varden and an army of Urgals. Even if the real rider isn't present, the story will still continue its normal course."

"Ah, yes, this 'Eragon.' But what do you mean, 'story'?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten this." Adam explained the books to Ajihad.

"So you can tell what will happen before it happens?" he asked.

"Not quite. The knowledge I have is from Eragon's story, not mine. But they should be similar. By the way, you believe you have traitors, correct?" Ajihad nodded. "It is the Twins."

Ajihad's face became both shocked and enraged. "You expect me to believe that my most trusted magicians are spies?"

"Who better to be a spy but ones who could get everything from the head man himself?"

Ajihad sank back in complete disbelief. "If this is true, then we are in much trouble."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you. But they may try to do something in the coming battle."

"You truly think there will be a fight?" Ajihad asked.

A guard burst in through the doors. "Sir, urgent message from Hrothgar's scouts. Urgals have been spotted moving through the caverns. If they continue on their present course they will be under the mountain within days."

Ajihad looked at Adam in surprise. "I suppose you were right." He sighed. "Well, we should be preparing. We are going to need a plan."

Adam stood. "Let me know if there is anything I can do. But one quick question before I go. When is the next full moon?"

The black man though. "Three days, I believe."

"Thank you, sir." Adam bowed, which Ajihad returned. He and Saphira walked out of the library while Ajihad began to talk with the messenger. Outside the door, Orik sat against a wall, smoking a pipe. "Hello again, Orik."

Orik stood. "Greetings again, sir," he said with a bow.

"I already told you, bows are not necessary."

"If you insist. King Hrothgar has requested that I show you around the city for the duration of your stay."

"_Wow, things really are working out perfectly."_ "I would be honored."

The pair got some food from the kitchen while Saphira (who is too big for the kitchen remember) got some meat up in the dragonhold.

As they ate, Orik tentatively asked, "What is your world like?"

Adam laughed. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me, but I will. To start, there are no dwarfs, elves, or dragons. In fact, almost every person there believes them all to be only fairytales."

Orik was shocked at this. "I don't think I wish to hear any more of that vile place." This made the boy laugh.

Adam's first few days at Farthen Dür went uneventfully. He continued training in magic and chakra and began to practice swords with Orik. He was going to need everything he had for his duel with Durza the Shade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

**The Battle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Adam, Haring, Meade, and other original characters.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Again, I apologize that the story is so rushed and short.**

Adam, Saphira and Orik stood at the peak of Farthen Dür, surveying the massive battlefield. Ajihad had agreed with Adam on the fact that, in order for his plan to succeed, it was best for Adam and Saphira to remain out of danger unless absolutely necessary. Nevertheless, both were in full battle armor. It was heavy and hot, but Adam was getting used to the weight and was surprised at the range of motion he could achieve.

Adam checked his watch. The full moon would be directly over the mountain at 6:27 earth time. It was currently 5:50. _"Not much longer."_

"I must be off," Orik said. "I will join my brothers on the battlefield."

Adam shook the dwarf's hand. "Good luck, friend." Orik departed to the great slide. Adam turned to Saphira when Orik was gone. "Saphira, although our time together has been short, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"_Do not speak like we are departing for good, little one."_

"But we are. As soon as I do this, we will probably never see each other again." Adam's face was sullen with sadness.

"_Perhaps we will not be together in form, but we will always be one in heart. You once told me that anything you remember experiencing is real, even dreams if they are vivid enough. As long as I remember you and you remember me, we are never apart."_

Adam's face brightened despite the lone tear rolling down his cheek. "Thanks, Saphira. I needed that." Adam moved over and hugged Saphira's snout tightly (well, as tightly as he could due to her spikes).

A massive boom broke them apart. On the wall, far off in the distance, barely visible in the firelight, a massive hole had appeared and was releasing hundreds of Urgals into the mountain. Another boom shot open another gap to the east. The battle had begun.

Adam had already dispatched a few clones to help out with the battle. He could see a few eruptions where magic was probably being used. _"I hope I am ready for this."_

There was one more explosion, this time from higher up. Adam looked up along the wall. Yet another hole appeared in the wall, but this one was filled with a massive, black creature. Smoke was rolling from its form and large black wings were held from its sides. Atop was a solitary figure. Adam could easily see deep red hair. _"It's him."_

"Dragonrider," Durza called. "Come and taste fear!"

Adam jumped onto Saphira's back. She bugled a challenge as she pushed into the air. At the same time, Durza's steed flew into the mountain.

Saphira was not yet old enough to breathe fire, so Adam was going to have to improvise for her. He quickly threw hand seals together and brought his hand to his mouth. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" A fireball erupted from his fingertips and flew at Durza. He merely held up his hand and the fire dispersed. Flying threw the heat, Durza searched for his prey. But it wasn't there.

Saphira, under the protection of Adam's concealment jutsu, flew right underneath of the monster. Adam jumped off, released the jutsu in mid-air, and collided with Durza, knocking them both into the air over Farthen Dür. Saphira came up quickly and snapped the monster's neck with her powerful jaws, causing it do disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Falling through the air, Adam gave Durza a powerful chakra kick, sending the demon falling even faster. Saphira then swooped in and caught Adam in her saddle. Durza hit the Isidar Mithrim, spider-webbing its structure. Saphira flew down and Adam jumped off, landing lightly into a half crouch.

Durza pushed himself up with his arms and stood on wobbling legs. "How did you do that? Not even elves are that strong in magic."

"That wasn't magic," Adam answered with a sneer. He stood to full height, focused his chakra, and created another seal. "NINJA ART: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" His shadow flew across the diamond's surface and connected with Durza's feet.

Durza looked at his feet. Or he tried to, at least. "I can't move!" he said with shock.

"That's right." _"Wow, he's powerful. He almost broke my jutsu without even trying. I'll have to work fast."_ Adam moved his hands in a quick succession of hand signs.

But Durza's body didn't follow. With a mental shove, the shadow connection broke, releasing Durza. "Now you are finished." Durza held out his hand and a long blade appeared out of nowhere.

Adam finished his seal sequence, ending with the chakra focus sign. Durza charged, but Adam did nothing. He simply stood and waited. The demon kept getting closer with terrible speed. Adam waited until he knew there would be no stopping the attack, then used the jutsu. In a puff of smoke, through which even Durza couldn't see, the blade struck something. The cloud cleared to show a sword spearing a roll of cloth.

Durza's face melted into something he hadn't felt in a long time: fear.

Adam appeared directly behind Durza. "Now, it's your turn to die!" He charged Durza, focusing so much energy into his fist that steam was rising off. He threw the punch into Durza's turned face and unleashed the chakra like a rasengan. The violent eruption threw Durza's body a hundred yards back and three feet into the solid stone wall.

Adam held his position for a moment, then fell to his knees. He had put a lot of chakra into that one punch, and he was almost drained of energy. Yet the thought of success and the thrill made him smile. _"Saphira, I'm definitely going to need you for this."_

"_I'm here. You did well, little one."_

"_Thanks."_ Adam looked over at the wall where Durza had landed.

To his complete shock and terror, Durza was standing away from the wall without any blemishes whatsoever. And he was clapping. "Very good," he said in a deep voice. "I didn't expect one so young to do so well. But it is over." He again summoned his blade and charged Adam.

Adam didn't have enough strength to move. _"Saphira, give me your strength! Quickly!" _Energy flowed through their bond and gave Adam more strength. Durza was closing quickly. "Eka eitha unto du vrëdo cun myre." Adam pictured the place in his head. Arya surrounded by a violent fire in the woods. At the same time, he clenched up, waiting for the killing blow to come. But it didn't. He felt nothing.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a forest, but it seemed to shimmer like he was looking through water. All seemed to be peaceful. _"Saphira, are you there?"_

"_I hear you, but I cannot find you."_

"_I think I've made it." _He could feel the strength slowly ebbing away. Even Saphira's strength wouldn't keep him here long.

Just then a fire burst into life behind him. He turned to see an elf and Durza standing inside of a ring of fire. The elf was reaching into a pouch. She was muttering a few words.

"_This is it." _He screamed his own spell, one that would divert the egg to Eragon rather than earth. The emerald light engulfed Adam and he suddenly fell asleep.

He opened one eye a crack and then shut it to keep out the blinding light. He could hear a few voices. One above the others was calling his name softly. "Adam? Can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. His mother was standing over him. He looked around. He was in a bed, with his family gathered around. A doctor was standing next to him, moving his gaze between Adam and a monitor. "Where am I?" he weakly asked.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a come for the last few days," his mother said softly.

"What day is it?"

"July 8."

July 8. Two days after Saphira's egg appeared. It worked.

Adam, his body still exhausted fell asleep once again.

In his dream, Adam was alone in a white world. He was crouched into a fetal position, crying. _"I didn't even get to say goodbye."_

"_There was no need to."_

Adam turned quickly. Saphira was sitting behind him.

"Saphira!"

"_Don't forget. As long as we remember each other, we will never be apart."_

Another tear fell from Adam's eye. "Thank you, Saphira."

He reached a hand out and laid it on her snout. Pain lanced up his arm.

Adam bolted awake. There was no light, except what fell in from an almost-full moon. Sweat was coming down his face, mixing with salty tears. He used his hands to dry off his cheeks, and then looked at his palm. At the center was a very faint silver oval. It was not nearly as prominent as it was, but it was still there. He smiled. He would miss seeing her and getting to talk with her, but her memory filled him with warmth.

**The End**

**A/N: Wow. Not the way I originally hoped the ending would turn out. I might do a re-write eventually, but I like it the way it is for now. I think the battle went pretty well myself. Please review and tell me what I did wrong.**


End file.
